byronfandomcom-20200214-history
Murray Wiggle
"Murray" is the original red Wiggle, known as the "king of guitars". He was the red Wiggle for 21 years, before being replaced by Simon Wiggle in 2013. He has since made cameos in some episodes of Series 7. Character Information He loves playing guitar, as he does off-screen, and is also considered the best musician of The Wiggles. Unlike the other three Wiggles, he only played guitar during his tenure, but he also played other instruments like the flute or the trombone on occasions. In some later videos, he played guitar in many songs rather than dancing. This happened starting with some of the Sam videos and continued during the Celebration era. He plays guitar throughout the concerts except for a few select songs. He eats pancakes for breakfast, and his favorite food are bananas. In the original generation, he was sort of a secondary singer. His well-known lead songs are Five Little Ducks and Starry Night. Trivia *His favorite comic book is "Adventures of Pickle Man". *His favorite guitar that he used to play in the early days is the Red Starry Guitar. *At Christmas time one of the things that he loves doing is getting presents for everyone. *Murray loves a good BBQ. *He's a very good detective. *When he was young, and grownup he's always good at inventing things. He's also a good inventor. Gallery MurrayWiggle.jpg|Murray's video debut in the "Get Ready to Wiggle" 1991 music video AnthonyandMurray.png|Anthony and Murray MurrayandJeff.jpg|Murray and Jeff MurrayandPhillip.jpg|Murray and Phillip File:Murray'sCloseup.jpg|Murray in his close-up GregandMurray.jpg|Greg and Murray MurrayatDarlingHarbour.jpg|Murray at Darling Harbor MurrayandDorothy.jpg|Murray and Dorothy UncleNoah'sArk53.jpg|Murray on Uncle Noah's ark MurrayonPlaySchool.jpg|Murray on Play School MurrayinABCForKidsLiveInConcert.jpg|Murray in "ABC For Kids: Live in Concert" MurrayinLet'sWiggle.jpg|Murray in "Let's Wiggle" book File:MurrayJuggling.jpg|Murray juggling MurrayinWiggleTime.png|Murray in "Wiggle Time!" File:Murrayin1994.jpg|Murray in 1994 File:MurrayinYummyYummy.jpg|Murray in "Yummy Yummy" MurrayandHenry.jpg|Murray and Henry MurrayandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword MurrayinBigRedCar.jpg|Murray in "Big Red Car" MurrayandGeorgia.jpg|Murray and his daughter Georgia MurrayinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Murray in "Big Red Car" end credits MurrayinBigRedCarTour.png|Murray in Big Red Car Tour MurrayinWakeUpJeff!Original.jpg|Murray in "Wake Up Jeff!" original version MurrayinBackstage.jpg|Murray in backstage clip Murrayin1996.jpg|Murray in 1996 MurrayinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Murray in "Wake Up Jeff!" MurrayandJessicaCook.jpg|Murray and Jessica Cook MurrayinWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Murray in "Wake Up Jeff!" epilogue MurrayonSaturdayDisney.png|Murray on "Saturday Disney" GoSantaGo17.png|Murray in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" MurrayonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Murray on "Carols in the Domain" MurrayandHumanNature.jpg|Murray and Human Nature MurrayinWiggledance!.jpg|Murray in "Wiggledance!" MurrayandtheAudience.jpg|Murray and the audience MurrayYawning.jpg|Murray yawning MurrayandWags.jpg|Murray and Wags MurrayandRedTakamineAcousticGuitar.jpg|Murray and his red Takamine acoustic guitar MurrayinWiggledance!Epilogue.jpg|Murray in "Wiggledance!" epilogue Murrayin1997PromoPicture.jpg|Murray in 1997 promo picture File:MurrayinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Murray in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (re-recording)" File:MurrayatManlyBeach.jpg|Murray at Manly Beach File:MurrayinStarlightFoundationVideoMonthCommercial.jpg|Murray in Starlight Foundation Video month commercial File:MurrayinWigglesStickerBook.jpg|Murray in Wiggles sticker book File:MurrayonWigglyWigglyChristmasSet.jpg|Murray interviewing for "The Wiggles Movie" TheWigglesMovie58.png|Murray in "The Wiggles Movie" TheWigglesMovie491.png|Murray laughing TheWigglesMovie1105.jpg|Murray screaming TheWigglesMovie1199.jpg|Murray in the Wigglehouse TheWigglesMovie1724.jpg|Murray in circus tent MurrayinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Murray in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 MurrayinYummyYummy1998Epilogue.jpg|Murray in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 epilogue MurrayinWiggleTime(re-recording).png|Murray in "Wiggle Time!" 1998 MurrayinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggles Big Show" MurrayinTheWigglesBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggles Big Show" deleted scene Murrayin1998.jpg|Murray in 1998 MurrayinNewZealand.jpg|Murray in New Zealand MurrayonRecovery.jpg|Murray on "Recovery" MurrayonHeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|Murray on "Hey Hey It's Saturday" MurrayandPluckaDuck.jpg|Murray and Plucka Duck Murray'sTitle.JPG|Murray's name in the 1998 television series MurrayinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggles" TV Series MurrayinFunnyGreg.jpg|Murray in "Funny Greg" MurrayinMusclemanMurray.jpg|Murray in "Muscleman Murray" MurrayinSpookedWiggles.jpg|Murray in "Spooked Wiggles" MurrayinPyjamas.jpg|Murray wearing pajamas MurrayinAnthony'sFriend.jpg|Murray in "Anthony's Friend" MurrayinFoodman.jpg|Murray in "Foodman" MurrayinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|Murray in "The Tennis Ball Chase" MurrayinMurray'sShirt.jpg|Murray in "Murray's Shirt" MurrayinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Murray in "Jeff the Mechanic" MurrayinButterflyNetChase.jpg|Murray in "Butterfly Net Chase" MurrayinLilly.jpg|Murray in "Lilly" MurrayinTheParty.jpg|Murray in "The Party" MurrayinWiggleOpera.jpg|Murray in "Wiggle Opera" MurrayinTootToot!.jpg|Murray in "Toot Toot!" MurrayinWigglyGarage.jpg|Murray in the Wiggly Garage SamMoranandMurrayWiggle.jpg|Murray and Sam Moran MurrayinHaircut.jpg|Murray in "Haircut" MurrayAndUnderWaterBigBand.png|Murray in "A Day with The Wiggles" File:MurrayinDisneyChannelHat.jpg|Murray in the Disney Channel hat File:MurrayonQantasAirplane.jpg|Murray on Qantas airplane MurrayinDisneyland.jpg|Murray in Disneyland MurrayinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland Park" MurrayatSleepingBeautyCastle.jpg|Murray at Sleeping Beauty Castle MurrayonSplashMountain.jpg|Murray on Splash Mountain MurrayinFrontierland.jpg|Murray in Frontierland MurrayinMickey'sToontown.jpg|Murray in Mickey's Toontown MurrayinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland Park" epilogue PuppetMurray.jpg|Puppet Murray MurrayinTVSeries2.jpg|Murray in "Wiggle World" TV Series MurrayinWiggleFood.jpg|Murray in "Wiggle Food" MurrayandHotPots.jpg|Murray and Hot Pots MurraySleeping.jpg|Murray sleeping MurrayWakingUp.jpg|Murray waking up MurrayinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Murray in "Numbers & Counting" MurrayinDancing.jpg|Murray in "Dancing" MurrayinDressingUp.jpg|Murray in "Dressing Up" MurrayinYourBody.jpg|Murray in "Your Body" MurrayasaCaveman.jpg|Murray as a caveman MurrayinAtPlay.jpg|Murray in "At Play" MurrayinSafety.jpg|Murray in "Safety" MurrayinStorytelling.jpg|Murray in "Storytelling" MurrayinFriends.jpg|Murray in "Friends" MurrayinMulticultural.jpg|Murray in "Multicultural" MurrayinHygiene.jpg|Murray in "Hygiene" Murray1999Cartoon.jpeg|Murray in cartoon form MurrayinTheWigglyBigShowPrologue.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggly Big Show" prologue MurrayinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggly Big Show" MurrayinTheWigglyBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggly Big Show" deleted scene MurrayWakingUpJeff.jpg|Murray waking up Jeff MurrayinHistory.jpg|Murray in "History" MurrayinHistoryEpilogue.jpg|Murray in "History" epilogue MurrayinFamily.jpg|Murray in "Family" MurrayinMovement.jpg|Murray in "Movement" MurrayinNutrition.jpg|Murray in "Nutrition" MurrayinDirections.jpg|Murray in "Directions" MurrayinManners.jpg|Murray in "Manners" MurrayinTravel.jpg|Murray in "Travel" MurrayinPlay.jpg|Murray in "Play" MurrayinWagsWorld.jpg|Murray in Wags World MurrayinTheBody.jpg|Murray in "The Body" MurrayinCommunication.jpg|Murray in "Communication" MurrayinWork.jpg|Murray in "Work" MurrayinImagination.jpg|Murray in "Imagination" MurrayinCowsandDucks.jpg|Murray in "Cows and Ducks" MurrayinCaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirate.jpg|Murray in "Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate" MurrayinCaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirateEpilogue.jpg|Murray in "Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate" epilogue MurrayinPlayhouseDisneyPromo.png|Murray in Playhouse Disney Promo MurrayinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Murray in "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" Murray'sCartoonTitle.gif|Murray's cartoon title MurrayinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorldLiveinConcert.jpg|Murray in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World Live in Concert" MurrayinYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Murray in "Yule Be Wiggling: Behind the Scenes" MurrayandBarneytheDinosaur.jpg|Murray and Barney the Dinosaur MurrayonTheTodayShow.jpg|Murray on "The Today Show" File:Murrayin2001.jpg|Murray in 2001 File:MurrayinTheWigglesCalendar.jpg|Murray in The Wiggles' calendar File:MurrayinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.png|Murray in "Hoop-Dee-Doo, It's a Wiggly Party" File:MurrayandHamish.jpg|Murray and his son Hamish File:MurrayinCGI.jpg|Murray in CGI File:MurrayonGroundForce.jpg|Murray on "Ground Force" File:MurrayinIrelandBackstage.jpg|Murray in backstage clip in Ireland File:MurrayonChannel9'sNews.jpg|Murray on "Channel 9's News" File:MurrayinMacy'sThanksgivingDayParade.jpg|Murray in Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade MurrayinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Murray in "Yule Be Wiggling" Sam,MurrayandHamish.jpg|Sam, Murray and Hamish MurrayatWigglePark.jpg|Murray at Wiggle Park MurrayasaCGIElf.jpg|Murray as a CGI elf MurrayinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Murray in "Wiggly Party" concert MurrayinWigglySafari.jpg|Murray in "Wiggly Safari" MurrayattheAustraliaZoo.jpg|Murray at the Australia Zoo MurrayinAustralia.jpg|Murray in Australia File:MurrayonGoodMorningAustralia.jpg|Murray on "Good Morning Australia" Murrayin2002.jpg|Murray in 2002 File:MurrayBobblehead.jpg|A Murray Bobblehead MurrayonBigBrother.jpg|Murray on "Big Brother" MurrayinPlayhouseDisneyMusicVideo.jpg|Murray in "Playhouse Disney" music video MurrayinLCAWEpisodeFour.jpg|Murray in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series MurrayinTVSeries3Epilogue.png|Murray in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series MurrayinWiggleBay.jpg|Murray in "Wiggle Bay" MurrayandhisMirrorClone.png|Murray and his mirror clone MurrayonYesDear.jpg|Murray on "Yes Dear" Murrayin2003.jpg|Murray in 2003 MoonMurray.jpg|Moon Murray MurrayinSpaceDancing.jpg|Murray in "Space Dancing!" MurrayinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|CGI Murray in "Space Dancing!" MurrayinSpaceship.jpg|Murray in spaceship MurrayatPlanetRockStar.jpg|Murray at Planet Rock Star MurrayinTeenyWeenyLand.jpg|Murray in "Teeny Weeny Land" MurrayinGloomyWorld.jpg|Murray in Gloomy World" MurrayinSpaceDancingEpilogue.jpg|Murray in "Space Dancing!" epilogue MurrayinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Murray in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremins!" MurrayPlushToy.jpg|Murray plush toy MurrayToyFigure.jpg|Murray toy figure MurrayonFRESH.jpg|Murray on "FRESH" MurrayonSunrise.jpg|Murray on "Sunrise" File:MurrayonWhoWantstoBeaMillionare.jpg|Murray on "Who Wants to be a Millionare" MurrayinTheWigglySafariShow.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggly Safari Show" MurrayonTheWayneBradyShow.jpg|Murray on "The Wayne Brady Show" MurrayinChina.jpg|Murray in China File:MurrayandPaulPaddick.jpg|Murray and Paul Paddick MurrayinHongKong.jpg|Murray in Hong Kong MurrayattheSydneyEntertainmentCentre.jpg|Murray at the Sydney Entertainment Centre MurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Murray in "Live Hot Potatoes!" MurrayinTopoftheTots.jpg|Murray in "Top of the Tots" MurrayandRyan.jpg|Murray and Ryan WigglyWork5.jpg|Murray in "Wiggly Work" electronic storybook File:Murrayin2004.jpg|Murray in 2004 concert File:MurrayinSydney.jpg|Murray in Sydney MurrayinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Murray in "Cold Spaghetti Western" MurrayCowboyDoll.jpg|Murray cowboy doll TheBigRedCarHasARattlingExperience7.jpg|Murray in "The Big Red Car Has a Rattling Experience" electronic storybook MurrayinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Murray in "Santa's Rockin'!" MurrayinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Murray in "Santa's Rockin'!" epilogue TheWigglesonThisisYourLife2004.JPG|Murray in This is Your Life: Steve Irwin MurrayandBrettClarke.jpg|Murray and Brett Clarke Dorothy'sSpots12.jpg|Murray in "Dorothy's Spots" electronic storybook MurrayinHI-5Interview.png|Murray in a HI-5 interview MurrayinSearchFortheFifthWiggle.jpg|Murray in "Search For the Fifth Wiggle" interview File:Murrayin2005.jpg|Murray in 2005 MurrayinTVSeries4.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series MurrayinDorothy'sBallet.jpg|Murray in "Dorothy's Ballet" MurrayinFriendlyFeatherswordCrew.jpg|Murray in "Friendly Feathersword Crew" MurrayinKangarooDance.jpg|Murray in "Kangaroo Dance" MurrayWakingUpinISwingMyBaton.jpg|Murray waking up in "I Swing My Baton" MurrayinISwingMyBaton.jpg|Murray in "I Swing My Baton" MurraySleepinginJeff'sPurpleArmchair.jpg|Murray sleeping in Jeff's purple armchair MurrayWakingUpinJeff'sPurpleArmchair.jpg|Murray waking up in Jeff's purple armchair MurrayandDr.Lucy.jpg|Murray and Dr. Lucy MurrayinAWigglyMystery.jpg|Murray in "A Wiggly Mystery" MurrayinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Murray in Wiggly Animation MurrayinWigglyFriends.jpg|Murray in "Wiggly Friends" S.SFeathersword-Wigglehouse24.jpg|Murray in "S.S Feathersword" TrainDance-Wigglehouse22.jpg|Murray in "Train Dance" MurrayandhisMarvellousGuitar.jpg|Murray in "Murray and his Marvelous Guitar" electronic storybook MurrayinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Murray in "Sailing Around the World" MurrayinSpacesuit.jpg|Murray in spacesuit Murrayintheaudience.jpg|Murray in the audience MurrayinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Murray in "Little Rock" concert MurrayinLittleRockConcertEpilogue.jpg|Murray in "Little Rock" concert epilogue MurrayinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Murray in "Wiggledancing - Live In The USA" MurrayinWiggledancing!USAEpilogue.jpg|Murray in "Wiggledancing! USA" epilogue MurrayinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Murray in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert AnimatedMurray-2005.jpg|Animated Murray in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" intro MurrayinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Murray in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" MurrayinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Murray in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" Greg'sMusicalSurprise3.jpg|Murray in "Greg's Musical Surprise" MurrayinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Murray in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" TheBigRedBoat5.jpg|Murray in "The Big Red Boat" electronic storybook MurrayinTVSeries5.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series 2 MurrayinFruityFun.jpg|Murray in "Fruity Fun" MurrayinO'Reilly!.jpg|Murray in "O'Reilly!" MurrayinPicnicWithoutAnts.jpg|Murray in "Picnic Without Ants" File:Murrayin2006.jpg|Murray in 2006 File:MurrayandCraigFerguson.jpg|Murray and Craig Ferguson MurrayinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Murray in "Racing To The Rainbow" MurraySleepinginRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Murray sleeping in "Racing to the Rainbow" MurrayatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Murray at Sydney Harbour MurrayonIsland.jpg|Murray on island TheRainbowPalace10.jpg|Murray in "The Rainbow Palace" electronic storybook RacingToTheRainbowPromoPicture16.jpg|Murray as Muzza in promo picture of "Racing to the Rainbow" MurrayinGettingStrong!Original.jpg|Murray in "Getting Strong!" original File:MurrayattheAustralianHighCommission.jpg|Murray at the Australian High Commission File:MurrayonConcertTickets.jpg|Murray on "Concert Tickets" File:MurrayinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggles' Dance! Tour" File:MurrayinLunaParkConcert.jpg|Murray in Luna Park concert MurrayonDavidTenchTonight.jpg|Murray on "David Tench Tonight" MurrayonDorothy'sRosyTeaCupRide.jpg|Murray on Dorothy's Rosy Tea Cup Ride MurrayinWiggledancing!.jpg|Murray in "Wiggledancing!" MurrayandSam.jpg|Murray and Sam WagsinNewYork6.jpg|Murray in "Wags in New York" electronic storybook MurrayinGettingStrong!.jpg|Murray in "Getting Strong!" MurrayinHealthandPhysicalDevelopment.jpg|Murray in "Health and Physical Development" MurrayinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|Murray in "Language and Literacy" File:MurrayinHotPotatoStudiosGreenRoom.jpg|Murray in Hot Potato Studios Green Room File:MurrayinHotPotatoStudiosCostumeRoom.jpg|Murray in Hot Potato Studios costume room MurrayinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Murray in "Pop Go the Wiggles!: Behind the Scenes" File:MurrayatSixFlags.jpg|Murray at Six Flags MurrayinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Murray in "Pop Go the Wiggles!" LittleMissMuffetJoinsTheWigglesinConcert15.jpg|Murray in "Little Miss Muffet Joins The Wiggles in Concert" electronic storybook Murrayin2007.jpg|Murray in 2007 MurrayonFoxandFriends.jpg|Murray on "Fox and Friends" MurrayinSteveIrwinDayCommercial.jpg|Murray in "Steve Irwin Day" commercial MurrayinRedNoseDayAdvert.jpg|Murray in "Red Nose Day" advert MurrayinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Murray in "Pop Go The Wiggles! Show" File:MurrayinTVSeries6.jpg|Murray in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series File:MurrayatWigglyMailbox.jpg|Murray at Wiggly Mailbox File:MurrayinTheCircusMusicalLandscape.jpg|Murray in "The Circus Musical Landscape" File:MurrayinTheBeachMusicalLandscape.jpg|Murray in "The Beach Musical Landscape" File:MurrayinTheFarmMusicalLandscape.jpg|Murray in "The Farm Musical Landscape" File:MurrayinTheCountrysideMusicalLandscape.jpg|Murray in "The Countryside Musical Landscape" MurrayatDreamworld.jpg|Murray at Dreamworld MurrayinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Murray in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" File:MurrayinManchesterApolloConcert.jpg|Murray in Manchester Apollo concert MurrayatSixFlagsNewEngland.jpg|Murray at Six Flags New England MurrayandFitz.jpg|Murray and Fitz MurrayonFitzness.jpg|Murray on "Fitzness" MurrayinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Murray in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" MurrayinTheWigglesGoBananas!OpeningSequence.jpg|Murray in "Go Bananas!" opening sequence MurrayinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggles Go Bananas!" MurrayinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!Prologue.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show!" prologue MurrayinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Murray in "Big Big Show!" MurrayinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!EndCredits.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show!" end credits MurrayinCleanYourTeeth.jpg|Murray in "Clean Your Teeth" MurrayinWigglyWaffle-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Murray in "Wiggly Waffle": Behind the Scenes MurrayinWigglyWaffle.jpg|Murray in "Wiggly Waffle" MurrayinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Murray in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" MurrayinHotPoppin'PopcornEndCredits.jpg|Murray in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" end credits CircusPractice9.jpg|Murray in "Circus Practice" electronic storybook MurrayandLightsCameraJackson.jpg|Murray and Lights Camera Jackson Murray,MerrickWattsandTimRosso.jpg|Murray, Merrick Watts and Tim Rosso MurrayandJeffFatt.jpg|Murray and Jeff Fatt MurrayinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Murray in "Big Big Show in the Round" MurrayinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWiggles.jpg|Murray in "Hot Potatoes! The Best of the Wiggles" MurrayandJeanCook.jpg|Murray and Jean Cook MurrayinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Murray in Hot Potato Studios MurrayinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Murray in "Let's Eat!: Behind the Scenes" MurrayinLet'sEat!.jpg|Murray in "Let's Eat!" MurrayandPeterO'Doherty.jpg|Murray and Peter O'Doherty MurrayandMartinPlaza.jpg|Murray and Martin Plaza MurrayandGreedySmith.jpg|Murray and Greedy Smith MurrayinWigglyCircus.jpg|Murray in "Wiggly Circus" concert MurrayinTheWiggles'GreatAdventure.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggles' Great Adventure" MurrayonCBSEarlyShow.jpg|Murray on "CBS Early Show" MurrayonBreakfastTelevision.jpg|Murray on "Breakfast Television" MurrayandDarylSomers.jpg|Murray and Daryl Somers MurrayinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Murray in "Greatest Hits in the Round" MurrayinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Murray in "Australia Day Concert" MurrayandAlRoker.jpg|Murray and Al Roker MurrayinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Murray in "Ukulele Baby!" MurrayandBradCarroll.jpg|Murray and Brad Carroll MurrayinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Murray in "Ukulele Baby!" end credits MurrayandAnthonyField.jpg|Murray and Anthony Field HotPotato-WigglySongtime!Prologue.jpg|Murray in "Wiggly Songtime!" MurrayinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggles' Big Birthday!" MurrayinBendigo.jpg|Murray in Bendigo MurrayandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Murray and Emma Watkins MurrayinUkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|Murray in "Ukulele Baby!" concert MurrayholdingGuitar.jpg|Murray holding his first guitar Murrayin2011.jpg|Murray in 2011 MurrayinRome.jpg|Murray in Rome MurrayinFrance.jpg|Murray in Paris, France MurrayandErinAlvarez.jpg|Murray and Erin Alvarez MurrayatQ101Studios.jpg|Murray at Q101 Studios MurrayandBrad.jpg|Murray and Brad (Jeff's fill-in Wiggle) MurrayinBigBirthdayAustraliaTourAdvert.jpg|Murray in "Big Birthday Australia Tour" advert MurrayinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Murray in "It's Always Christmas With You!" MurrayonToday.jpg|Murray on "Today" MurrayatPowerhouseMuseum.jpg|Murray at Powerhouse Museum MurrayinBigBirthdayShow.jpg|Murray in "Big Birthday Show" MurrayinBrisbane.jpg|Murray in Brisbane MurrayinWaltzingMatilda-AustraliaDay.jpg|Murray in "Waltzing Matilda" video MurrayandSimonPryce.jpg|Murray and Simon Pryce MurrayinAwareness,Avoidance,Action.jpg|Murray in "Awareness, Avoidance, Action" MurrayinSurferJeffOpeningSequence.jpg|Murray's name in "Surfer Jeff" MurrayinSurferJeff.jpg|Murray in "Surfer Jeff" MurrayinNewRedSkivvyShirt.jpg|Murray in new red skivvy shirt MurrayinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Murray in "Getting Strong" concert MurrayinCelebration!.jpg|Murray in "Celebration!" MurrayandLachy.jpg|Murray and Lachy MurrayandEmma.jpg|Murray and Emma MurrayonThisMorning.jpg|Murray on "This Morning" Murrayin2012.jpg|Murray in 2012 MurrayonABCNews.jpg|Murray on "ABC News" File:MurrayinTheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestra.jpg|Murray in the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra MurrayonTenFromtheLine.jpg|Murray on "Ten From the Line" MurrayatWigglesHeadquarters.jpg|Murray at Wiggles Headquaters MurrayinGregSpeaks!.jpg|Murray in "Greg Speaks!" MurrayinHotPotatoStudioBackstage.jpg|Murray in Hot Potato studio backstage File:MurrayonStudio12News.jpg|Murray on "Studio 12 News" MurrayinBeepBeep,BuckleUp.jpg|Murray in "Beep Beep, Buckle Up" music video MurrayinToronto,Canada.jpg|Murray in Toronto, Canada MurrayinOCanada!.jpg|Murray in "O Canada!" MurrayatSugarBeach.jpg|Murray at Sugar Beach Murraycooktoronto2012.jpg|Murray at the Morning Show in Toronto 2012 MurrayandSimoninTraining.jpg|Murray and Simon in Training MurrayinVolkswagenBigRedCarAuctionCommercial.jpg|Murray in Volkswagen Big Red Car Auction commercial MurrayinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Murray in "Christmas Celebration Tour" MurrayinTakingOff!.jpg|Murray as the guitar player in "Taking Off!" Oldmurraycartoon.jpg|Old Murray cartoon MurrayandJacksonKeleher.jpg|Murray and Jackson Keleher MurrayandSimon.jpg|Murray and Simon Finalbow.jpg|The Final Bow, December 23, 2012 RobloxScreenShot12092015_160912279.png|Murray in Roblox IMG_1087 (1).png|Murray logo MurrayinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Murray in The Wiggles' reunion concert 2736668711_00f6982d74_o.jpg|Murray Balloon 2791369682_926e67863f_b.jpg|Murray as a Beatle s-l300.jpg|Singing Murray Doll s-l200.jpg|Information of Murray in the back $_67.JPG|Murray Smiti Figure B0000YQO6U.01._SCLZZZZZZZ_.jpg|Murray 9 in Doll s-l3500.jpg|Murray Plush Doll 102_7138.JPG|Murray in 2009 DSC00866.JPG|Murray in 2008 Wiggles ip-4.jpg|Murray in 2010 216782560_9b8cff6a3c_o.jpg|Murray in the audience DSCN0264.jpg|Muscly Murray 210538335_81fec08a73_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon falling 30288609_535c9d52fd_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon crashing into Anthony 30288652_1e43d67369_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon with stars 37000.png|Murray on Vacation 2745863860_a952bcf79b_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon with notes 25905533_4ab1a8f058_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon in the 2006 Tour 38129294_0c413876f5_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon on Anthony 2745863270_d15e686bf6_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon in the dark 544355913_579906aff3_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon in the 2007 UK Tour 136388932_33bdd32dd4_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon up 100 0380.JPG|The Murray Balloon and Dorothy Wiggles balloon.jpg|The Murray Balloon in Six Flags IM000489a.jpg|The Murray Balloon in the 2007 US Tour Wiggles 9.jpg|The Murray Balloon in"The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" 417514461208 0 BG.jpg|Jeff,Sam and The Murray Balloon Wiggles 14.jpg|Anthony putting up The Murray Balloon Wiggles 15.jpg|The Murray Balloon down 6a00d83452c10469e200e54f46dcb58833-800wi.jpg|The Murray Balloon and Jeff 6a00d83452c10469e200e54f46d7df8833-800wi.jpg|The Murray Balloon crashing into Jeff 6a00d83452c10469e200e54f46dc998833-800wi.jpg|The Murray Balloon in Sailing Around the World Live murray.jpg|Murray in The 2003-2005 Tour $_502.JPG|Murray in the gym milly with murray at wiggles.jpg|The Murray Balloon in Sydney 136388758 d9bcd4a77f o.jpg|The Murray Balloon crashing into Jeff and Captain 136388791 085b4988b8 o.jpg|The Murray Balloon crashing into Captain Feathersword 1830086947_02d4c35626_o.jpg|The Wiggles and The Murray Balloon 1830092805_9dd06a4f55_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon on the screen 1830940228_b40c1e367a_o.jpg|The Wiggly Group and The Murray Balloon 320524283_21927df313_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon crashing into Jeff 320524352_d20624f48b_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon in Brisbane 119.JPG|Murray in the gym The Wiggles 037.jpg|Murray in The 2008 US Tour 2366137310_c52583c692_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon near The Big Red Car 2352465675_ffb2ecdfbd_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon crashing into Jeff Beatle 2416001081_8bf6222438_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon and Jeff Beatle 2416821318_8980e86201_o.jpg|Jeff Beatle putting up The Murray Balloon 2365304359_998f2007df_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon and The Big Red Car 2788696096_deedf5b182_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon and The Audience 4439065614_0f4a49a23a_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon and a blue rope 10439960586_af80ed53d3_o.jpg|Beatle Sam,Beatle Jeff and The Murray Balloon 2743255701_57ca31b6dd_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon blowing up 2743256115_8eb64c7c19_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon down 2743257939_1333e94faf_o.jpg|The Wiggles and The Murray Balloon 4439066050_e3f3790342_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon and Anthony 4438289595_a59a77a19b_o.jpg|Anthony and The Murray Balloon 4438289991_ed65d5f47f_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon and the blue rope 10439991605_ef7dd8773c_o.jpg|The Professional Beatle Wiggles and The Murray Balloon 4439068122_6679c82da5_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon and a duck 10439972865_09b491a382_o.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and The Murray Balloon 10440127553_bf17134146_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon and Murray and Jeff Beatles 10440132413_4276c20118_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon and Jeff and Sam Beatles 4439069026_3c77b3a730_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon in The Dark 38129328_083bfeefea_o.jpg|Anthony putting up The Murray Balloon 38129348_69368fa085_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon up at the end DSC03650.JPG|The Murray Balloon up during Fruit Salad 320524842_85ea1bd375_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon up during Henrys Dance 320525012_1c35136d95_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon with confetti 136388429_10c74f2ca8_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon backstage 136388456_9770118730_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon with a star 136388538_cfb1569e3c_o.jpg|Captain and The Murray Balloon 136388565_cb4ea210b3_o.jpg|Jeff and Captain putting the Murray Balloon up 136388590_4cdf5f5385_o.jpg|Captain putting up The Murray Balloon 136388627_c0c69200e2_o.jpg|The Murray Balloons head 3152878_829aa7acba_o.jpg|The Murray Balloon crashing into Anthony 714720238_56006694a5_o.jpg|Murray in The 2007 UK Tour 216616_10150735583865573_6136035_n.jpg|Murray as a banana 281517_10150735573825573_173575_n.jpg|Murray and a cake 533223_214201175350921_1712695648_n.jpg|Murray in the Library 553075_214201148684257_480907222_n.jpg|Murray in the Art Museum 217380530_202a6a69a8_o.jpg|Murray and some kids 278509493_5caa7c55fd_o.jpg|Murray and some kids 278446581_9ca1272bb3_o.jpg|Murray and some flowers 278446811_0c0005bd05_o.jpg|Murray in the crowd 278509879_b6c45a7d58_o.jpg|Murray in Scotland 284067332_1ea5a66885_o.jpg|Murray in Texas 1322662256_18acafe7b4_o.jpg|Murray and some family members 1727105705_a2775e964a_o.jpg|Murray as a red food 2050966617_63be8b3b44_o.jpg|Murray in Kansas 4035545133_c99e5bb359_o.jpg|Murray in Colorodo 4035552643_fb681f73e8_o.jpg|Murray in Kentucky 7112354787_782074c885_o.jpg|Murray in Barneys house 7645056372_5d2950d689_o.jpg|Murray in Network Wiggles 7752741072_97011931e1_o.jpg|Murray in the Fitness Center 7752741164_3a4a73a81f_o.jpg|Murray on the treadmill 7774718274_34424a4a4f_o.jpg|Murray in his room 3665222144_374767bcb2_o.jpg|Murray as a fairy 3776765422 b858661583 o.jpg|Murray in Scotland IMG_1233.jpg|Murray in the audience Ethmuzjo.jpg|Murray in Virgina IMG_0106.JPG|Murray and a girl Wiggles 081.jpg|Murray in the audience ABC-Kids-Farmyard-Friends-Region-4-DVD (1).jpg|Murray Shadow Murray.JPG|Murray in a 2006 concert WigglesMurray.jpg|Murray and some kids 392462_10151039397906869_2054227938_n.jpg|Murray in Lights Camera Action Live 1030 Wiggles Murray (small).0.jpg|Murray and some kids 168859_10151039397031869_982110910_n.jpg|Murray in The 2004 US Tour 263569_10150208805747364_4273139_n.jpg|Murray in Cinderellas castle 298352_280267572006041_844751183_n.jpg|Murray and some kids 1762_10151217548108227_677315352_n.jpg|Murray and some kids 285513 10150735582140573 2440004 n.jpg|Murray in Wellington 34376946 a640993969 o.jpg|Murray with confetti murray126.png|Cartoon Murray The-Wiggles-Murray-board-book-_57.jpg|Murray and some red things